A Walk With Shipwreck
by Red Witch
Summary: What happened in that deleted scene when Ororo asked Shipweck to take a walk with her in This Soap Opera Called Life? Here's the answer!


**Ororo blew away the disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any X-Men Evolution or GI Joe characters. Well a lot of you have asked for this so here it is. Another outtake from 'This Soap Opera Called Life' just for you. What happened when Ororo took a walk with Shipwreck after she learned about Evan's…activities.**

**A Walk With Shipwreck**

"Whoa," Shipwreck looked at the damage in the back yard. "And I thought I did a lot of damage when I lost my temper. I'm impressed."

"Well I'm not exactly proud of it," Ororo folded her arms. "I can't believe I did this!"

"To be fair it was a bit of a shock hearing that Evan has become somewhat of a player," Shipwreck told her. "Even by my standards."

"What the hell is that boy thinking?" Ororo threw up her hands. "First he runs off and now this? Lord only knows what **else **he's been doing down there!"

"Do you really want to know the answer?"

"No," She moaned. "I'm afraid if I do I might accidentally blow the entire town away."

"You almost did," Shipwreck pointed out. "By the way I've decided not to come onto you tonight. I can see you're not in the mood."

"Actually for once I wouldn't mind those stupid come ons," Ororo groaned. "Even if only to take my mind off everything for a moment."

"Come on Ororo we all know Evan is innocent," Shipwreck told her. "Of the murder that is. All we have to do is get the evidence to prove it, show it to a reasonable judge and jury…Maybe bribe or blackmail a few people and…"

"Shipwreck!" Ororo looked at him harshly. Then softened. "Oh god you do have a point. I hate it when you make sense!"

"I do have my moments," Shipwreck said. "Look I know more than anybody how hard it is to deal with family stuff. And I don't just mean my ex-wife. When my nephew was just a kid Cobra kidnapped and brainwashed him. Luckily this was all before his powers emerged but still, I was never so freaked out in my life. Until my pregnant wife and daughter got kidnapped by Cobra…And then her powers emerged."

"I didn't know that," Ororo looked at him.

"Thank god nothing happened them," Shipwreck sighed. "Actually Althea made sure nothing happened to them. We tracked them down to what was left of this Cobra Lab…Those two were the only ones left alive. It wasn't a pretty sight…"

"Goddess…" Ororo gasped.

"Took me an hour to calm her down when I found her and even then she kinda had to stay under watch for a few weeks," Shipwreck sighed. "I mean it was self defense and everything but Mara never could come to grips with what happened. And when Claudius was born with his mutation. That's when things really went downhill. Long story short Mara took off and Althea blamed herself. And part of her still does which is completely stupid and I tell her that but she won't believe it."

"You mean Althea believes that she caused your divorce?"

"Somewhat. Personally I think the fact that Mara slept around with another man and used our kids as an excuse was the real reason. She really did a number on Al. I'll never forgive her for that."

"Well my sister is never going to forgive me," Ororo sighed. "I ruined Evan's life."

"Okay how exactly did you do that?" Shipwreck asked her. "You know I'm kind of slow and you need to explain things to me."

"I brought him here to train him how to use his powers," Ororo looked at him. "I promised her he'd be safe here which was a completely unrealistic expectation now that I think about it. Then when he needed me the most he ran off to…to **strangers** and got into this mess!"

"Let's back up here," Shipwreck said. "Did you teach your nephew how to use his powers to kill?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Did you teach your nephew places where he could get firearms and how to use them?"

"No!"

"Did you teach your nephew that it's okay to go starting riots and fights?"

"Obviously not."

"Did you ever say to Evan, 'Sorry I can't stand dealing with you. I'm too busy. Please leave the Institute and don't come back?'"

"How can you ask that? Of course I didn't! I begged and pleaded him to come back but he wouldn't!"

"Aha!" Shipwreck pointed. "I rest my case."

"What about…?" Ororo looked at him. "His…dating habits?"

"Oh yeah," Shipwreck thought. "Well he wasn't doing anything under your roof so…"

"So I'm exempt from blame?" Ororo shouted. "That's **some **logic Shipwreck! He's only sixteen!"

"Ororo **I** was sixteen when I ran off to join the Navy," Shipwreck told her. "I lied about my age and nobody checked. Pretty soon I was doing stuff that I knew my aunt and uncle would **not** approve. And I hate to say this but my dating habits were a lot like Evan's. Trust me, I know **exactly **what is going through that kid's mind. I've been there."

"You did?" Ororo asked. "All right since you're obviously an expert on this subject what the hell is he doing? Why didn't he come to me? Why did he leave?"

"Simple," Shipwreck shrugged. "He wasn't happy here."

"OH THANKS A LOT!" Ororo shouted as she started to walk way. "THAT REALLY HELPED SHIPWRECK!"

"Now hold on," Shipwreck grabbed her arm. "Don't go blowing that all out of proportion here."

"Shipwreck you just told me I'm such a lousy aunt that my nephew wasn't happy living at home with me! What? I'm supposed to feel **good **about that?"

"Ororo in the history of the world no teenager has **ever** been happy to live at home," Shipwreck informed her. "It's genetic. Why do you think Alexander the Great ran off to conquer all those nations at such a young age? So he could get out of the house away from his parents."

"And your point is?"

"Evan is young and he wants to be independent," Shipwreck explained. "He's a boy becoming a young man. And young men tend not to depend on their relatives that much, especially their aunts no matter how well meaning they are. They need to learn how to do things on their own and live on their own. Even if it means making horrible stupid mistakes."

"So in other words you're saying it's a guy thing?" Ororo folded her arms.

"Actually it's a stupid macho guy thing, but yeah," Shipwreck shrugged. "Ororo you are warm and caring and a wonderful person, but to Evan you are still a female relative. Emphasis on the female and since he's a guy he doesn't think you can relate to what he's going through. And in some ways you can't."

"That is completely…" Ororo began.

"Sexist and stupid," Shipwreck finished her sentence. "But it's also true! Yeah I know not **all** men are like that but a huge chunk of us are. You may have been completely horrified when you learned about his love life, but there was a part of me that was pretty impressed. And I'll tell you something five will get you ten at least more than half the guys here think the same way even though they'd never admit it."

Ororo let out a deep breath and shook her head. Shipwreck continued. "Look Ororo I know I shocked you and your politically correct, highly evolved ideas but the fact is the world ain't so evolved as you think it is. You're just gonna have to accept the fact, Evan likes sex with women and apparently he's good at it."

"Why the hell did I think talking to **you** would make me feel better?" Ororo groaned. "Well Professor **S**, what do you suggest I do? Go hire a few lap dancers and hope **that **brings him home?"

Shipwreck put his arm on her shoulder. "Listen, the first thing we are going to do is to find Evan and get him out of this mess. Then we're going to sit him down and give him a nice long talk about things. He may not wanna talk to you but I **guarantee** between me, Wolverine and Beast we can put the fear of god into him long enough to curb his appetite for a while. Okay?"

"Okay…" Ororo breathed out. "First things first. Clear Evan of murder. That's a good priority."

"All right," Shipwreck said. "Look, Evan may have screwed up but he's a halfway decent kid. It's not like he poisoned Spears or anything. And he did leave to help the Morlocks. And aren't you guys the self appointed protectors of mutantkind as well as the rest of us normal people?"

"You do have a point," Ororo sighed. "I am proud of him for acting selfless on that instance."

"See the kid has good instincts. His heart is in the right place and that's what counts. Even though some other body parts kind of strayed…Hey you think any of those Morlocks down there were over 21? Maybe he might know a few that might not mind a date with a human?"

"AGGGH!" Ororo shouted as she shoved him into the bushes and stormed off.

"Uh, just so we're clear," Shipwreck called out. "You did that because you want me right?"

KA-BOOM!

"Way to go Shipwreck," Hank sighed as he saw the lightning out of the window. "Here comes another lawsuit."


End file.
